


Persona

by vintagekyu



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: (Mainly Mashikyu), (Perfoming) Arts, (swearing), Alternate Universe - High School, Big focus on friendships, Enemies to Lovers, HaJeongwoo, Jealousy, M/M, Mostly Crack, Profanity, Some angst, Sukkyu Bestfriends, mashikyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagekyu/pseuds/vintagekyu
Summary: Junkyu often observed him from afar.The boy with the brightest smile he’d ever seen; the boy declared “a child prodigy” by many; the boy accepted into the elites after a single interview.The boy had it all,and Junkyu hated him for it.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho, Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Kudos: 31





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> (Italic is either used when stressing a word in a sentence or to differentiate Junkyu’s thoughts from narration)
> 
> I might include more ships in the future, but for now these two are the only ones I have planned !! 
> 
> This is only my second piece of writing, but with that in mind I hope you still enjoy <3

“I’m here, I'm here! Wait up!” Junkyu frantically ran to the bus, hair messy and uniform untucked as he made his way inside _just_ in time. Feeling exhausted, he decided to take his standard seat and ignore the usual judgmental eyes from his fellow classmates. Junkyu wasn’t exactly an unorganized person, but he often forgot to turn his alarm on, which led him to wake up way later than most.

“ _Forgot_ ” is what he tells others anyways, sometimes he just wanted to sleep his days away; to escape reality even if it was just an extra thirty minutes.

(CHARACTER DESCRIPTION) Kim Junkyu is a seventeen year old junior attending YG Academia. He’s decently tall and strongly built with wide shoulders (mostly thanks to the immense amount of dancing he’s done since childhood). Known to be quiet, reserved and _mysterious_ , he often gets pursued by girls and guys alike for his great looks, but harshly shoots them down without a second thought. He’s one of the top dance majors in his school, aspiring to become a professional later in life. 

Barely awake _,_ Junkyu makes his way to school. Surprisingly, he’s yet to hear a peep from his clingy friends this morning; nothing in their group chat and nothing entering the gates. In fact, he's not seeing much happening at _all_ in the corridors. Looking around to spot the kids hanging by the lockers every morning, he sees nothing, only two unusually scared looking freshmen. 

Most people would likely be alarmed by a seemingly empty and quiet school, having thoughts such as, “Did something happen?” “Am I late to class?” “Do we even have school today?” Yet Junkyu stays as unfazed as ever, tucking his shirt in as he walks.

As he continues walking down the hallway (one the school made obnoxiously long to fit pupils' art works; perfectly displayed for anyone who enters the school to see), he starts to hear rowdy kids chanting. What exactly? He’s too far away to tell. Curiosity grows inside of him as his waking place increases, planning to investigate the sudden noise. But can you really blame him? He attends one of the most famous arts schools in the entirety of South Korea, ‘YG Academia’. Arguments with prestigious kids like these aren’t likely to occur as often, (to enter you either have to be rich enough to pay for the termly fees, or part of the elites who ride a scholarship, Junkyu being the former). _Skipping a class couldn’t hurt anyone_ , he thinks to himself as he enters the cafeteria. 

He looks around in an attempt to locate the source of the yelling kids. Walking closer he sees a large circle of students chanting two names he struggles to make out. His plans of violently pushing his way through gets interrupted as he hears his own name being shouted from his left, quickly averting his eyes to two of his friends, Jaehyuk and Yoshi. 

(CHARACTER DESCRIPTION) Yoon Jaehyuk is a sixteen year old vocal major and sophomore attending YG Academia. Tall with a killer smile, he’s known to be flirtatious and _overly-friendly_ , but overall a nice guy. Probably needs to cool it on the Kdrama’s though.

(CHARACTER DESCRIPTION) Kanemoto Yoshinori, also known as Yoshi, is a seventeen year old dance major and junior attending YG Academia. Due to his daily outdoor football games, he’s earned himself a healthy tan and light brown hair. He’s known to be quite the jock, but also gullible as hell, which his friends often take advantage of. 

“Good morning sunshine!” Jaehyuk beams in a sarcastic tone, mocking Junkyu’s rather disoriented state, and earning himself a push almost knocking him over. 

Junkyu faces Yoshi, “what’s with the crowd? These kids went all 90s mean girls...” Yoshi snickers, “you would never be able to guess the people in the middle of that circle.” Junkyu furrows his eyebrows, _what’s that supposed to mean?_ He tried to think of any rebels the school possesses: _Na Jaemin from biochem is always stirring up drama... Then there's Kim Seungmin who I bet could easily irritate the other enough to throw straight punches. It hasn’t happened yet, but we’re all waiting for the explosion._

“Jaemin? Seungmin?” “No, but I’d love to see _that_ ” Jaehyuk giggles, “it’s one of our friends.“ He takes a step back in surprise, “one of OUR friends?” Junkyu thinks for a little while, refusing to believe a friend of his started this odd ruckus. “Hyunsuk and his weak ass would never…” Yoshi gives him a knowing look, encouraging him to think over it again. “Haruto didn’t... did he?” “Hell yeah he did!” Yoshi excitedly holds his hand up for a high five that no one engages with. “Hyunsuk’s gonna kill him, and then us for not stopping it.” Jaehyuk sighs, “but how the hell are we supposed to penetrate a shield of hype freshmen? I bet this is the most amused they’ve been in years.” 

Junkyu looks around, trying to think of any ways to distract the circle of pupils. And that’s when it hits him. 

“I got an idea, be ready for the kids to start screaming and panicking.” He smirks, running his fingers through his hair as he mentally prepares himself for chaos. 

“I don’t like this-” Jaehyuk tried to protest, but Junkyu’s already far gone. “I hope he burns something,” Yoshi humors him.

Junkyu runs out of the cafeteria, going to the right from the hallway and all the way to the outside of the senior physics lab. He makes his way to the “closed off staircases” _as the school labels them_. Only Junkyu's friends know that staircase C is never actually locked, since Hyunsuk is part of the school council and digged around for whatever secrets he could find, eventually entrusting his four friends with his newfound information. Using these staircases they can get around any parts of the school much faster and efficiently, because the insides of the forbidden staircases interconnect by doorways, and from there they can unlock the other doors and go on their merry way. But that’s not why he’s there. Since these specific staircases are supposed to be “closed off” or “staff only use” there’s no security cameras. And knowing this, Junkyu hits the red fire alarm, setting it off at only 8:05 in the morning. 

Assuming that the school is about to go berserk in any second (especially with how early it is and how many students are bunking off classes) he immediately leaps out the staircase the furthest away from any classrooms. Nobody looks at him as he leaves the staircase, seemingly not noticing his arrival. “Nice” he thinks, proud as ever. 

Unfortunately for Junkyu that feeling of triumph is short-lived, because as he turns around he sees no one other than his sworn enemy (which may or may not be completely self proclaimed).

“Kim Junkyu?!” Junkyu deadpans, assuming the other must have seen him leave the staircase entrance. _But that doesn’t mean the fire alarm would be started by me, right? Using staircase E isn’t forbidden, and for anyone who doesn’t know our secret, there doesn’t have to be a correlation whatsoever. I can still play this smart._ Junkyu noticed his eyes had widened upon seeing the other, so he forced an innocent look to appear on his face instead. _Soft and innocent,_ a role he struggles to play around Mashiho. 

(CHARACTER DESCRIPTION) Takata Mashiho is a sixteen year old sophomore and dance elite attending YG Academia. A small boy, easily one of the smallest in their school, just having the top of his head reach Junkyu’s shoulders. He has big, bright brown eyes and curly brown hair. He joined the school from Japan the prior year as an exchange student, but was later awarded a scholarship and decided to stay. Top dance pupil of his school, often referred to as a "dance prodigy" and admired by most of the dance majors.

Immediately trying to turn the conversation around, Junkyu replies, “I think we have to go to the field Mashiho! It’s probably nothing, but let’s not get in trouble.” He fakes a smile. The younger studies his face for a solid thirty seconds, putting chills down his spine. “You’re a horrible actor Kim.” Junkyu visibly confused, believing he did a _great_ job masking how badly he wants to punch the younger. “What do you mean?” he asks, grinding his teeth in order to keep calm. “Well for starters, your reaction did a 180 from nervous to _weirdly_ _calm_ considering a _fire_ alarm just went off. And secondly, I literally saw you run out the staircase Junkyu... A staircase with no security cameras and a fire alarm.” 

Junkyu fell to the floor. He really doesn’t want to get caught like this, and by his rival of all people. No, that would hurt his pride too much. “How do you even know about that?” Hyunsuk told him it was a secret, plus he’s never seen any other students use staircase C. “Jeongwoo saw Haruto using a forbidden staircase once,“ _that dumb motherfucker_ “so he convinced Yedam to look through the schools documents on the staircases in secret-” frustration building up inside Junkyu, he decides to cut the younger off and get to the point.

“What do you want?” he sighed in defeat. “Oh nothing! your secret will be safe with me.” Mashiho smiled, seemingly genuine, _but you can never know with people like Takata Mashiho. He’s probably trying to run me off course._ “I just didn’t figure _you_ of all people to be a delinquent,” Mashiho laughs lightheartedly, “I'm just curious! So why’d you do it?” Junkyu moves his attention elsewhere, looking to the wall next to them where a poster promoting the upcoming winter festival is hung; a poster he saw Hyunsuk working on two weeks ago (therefore already knowing what it says) but anything is better than talking to him. He decides to shut Mashiho out, hoping that he’ll just go away on his own. 

Junkyu stays silent, never moving from his spot on the floor, and feeling compelled Mashiho joins him, waiting for the other to fill the killing silence. 

What neither of them expected was a teacher sneaking up behind them, pulling their ears as they scream out in pain. Nearby students watch them get dragged away to their dismay. “Ow! Miss that hurts!” “Is this really necessary?” “I can feel my ear peeling off...” “This is all your fault Takata!” “ME? you were the one that pulled the fire alarm!” “Shut up will you?!” and thus they continued till they reached the principal's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments of any kind and/or kudos would be highly appreciated ♡
> 
> If anyone has twitter lets be moots !! i just moved so my new account is @kyuthinkr <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mashiho and Junkyu find themselves arguing for each others innocence.

Upon their entrance they’re met with the eyes of the principle, but to Junkyu’s surprise and dismay, also Hyunsuk’s and Yedam’s. 

(CHARACTER DESCRIPTION) Choi Hyunsuk is a seventeen year old junior and elite arts major in YG Academia. He has matte blue hair and sparkling brown eyes. Short, but with fitting proportions. He’s been best friends with Junkyu since childhood and often referred to as “the dad friend” due to his kind and nurturing nature. _Top_ academic and art major in their school; he rides a full scholarship. 

(CHARACTER DESCRIPTION) Bang Yedam is a sixteen year old sophmore and elite vocal major in YG Academia. He has wavy light brown hair and strong features, averagely built. Was Mashiho’s student guide the prior year which is how they became friends. _Top_ vocal major in their school; rides a full scholarship and known by students as “The Three Elite” alongside Hyunsuk and Mashiho (Yedam being the top vocal, Hyunsuk artist and Mashiho dancer).

_Hyunsuk? Why the hell is he here?!_

“Take a seat, all of you.” They all obey, but Hyunsuk’s eyes never leave Junkyu’s for a second. “So,'' the principle starts, “which one of you did it?” he mindlessly blurts out. Junkyu can tell he’s uninterested, not caring enough to ask why they did it, simply wanting to know who to punish. _Considering how much that fucker gets paid, he could at least act like he cares._ Both of them stay silent, avoiding eye contact and refusing to speak; even Mashiho, someone who was merely a bystander and witness at most.

The silence becomes thicker, almost unbreathable. The principle doesn't seem to mind much, leaning back into his chair while opening a box of doughnuts as he looks out the window. He’s an old man, hair already graying and back already bending. Junkyu doesn’t see him around the school a lot; he’d usually assume that was because he was busy with paperwork or school affairs, but by the looks of him now and his lazy posture, it seems to him that the principle is busier with stuffing food into his mouth. 

He feels a pit of guilt in his stomach, knowing that no matter how much he hates Mashiho, he doesn’t deserve to get in trouble because of him _. I'm better than this. I should just come clean. NOT for Mashiho, but for myself!_

He made up his mind to tell the truth, but unsurprisingly, the younger was a step ahead of him. “It was me! I’m so sorry sir, it was a complete accident I swear!” Mashiho turns towards the older with a genuine look of sorrow on his face, “I’m sorry for getting you into trouble Junkyu.” 

Junkyu couldn’t believe the words leaving the younger’s mouth. _Has that egghead lost his mind?! He can't do that; He can’t be the bigger person when he’s not even involved!_

Junkyu immediately argues, “Sir, he’s just covering up for me! You know Mashiho, just being the sweet guy he is.” Junkyu wanted to gag at his own words. “It was me, I wanted to get out of English. I’m sorry sir.” 

The whole situation is quite ironic; without a single thought he covers up the reality of the story in an effort to not get Haruto into trouble. It’s frustrating, really, because he ended up at the principal's office trying to end a fight his friend had started, and now his self-proclaimed rival is trying to cover the fake story up without another fake story. _But for what? What would he get out of doing that?_

Yedam, Hyunsuk and the principal all stare at the two in shock, left speechless by the unexpected confessions and different stories being blurted out left and right.

“You’re leaving me in a bit of a dilemma boys.” The principle scratches his head and straightens his posture as he thinks of the most appropriate punishment to give them. He turns his head towards Hyunsuk and Yedam but the both of them keep their eyes glued to the floor, visibly trying to escape his gaze.

Unfortunately for Yedam, his suspicion was right, and the moment he looked up the principal's eyes were on him. “Yedam! My top vocal and exemplar student! What do you think would be the most appropriate action to take?” _So that’s why they’re here…_ “Well,” he shoots an apologetic look to Junkyu, “Junkyu did admit to doing it, and uh,” 

“-so did Mashiho.” Hyunsuk interrupts, growling under his breath as he stares blankly at the door. “Yes… but this is very a very unlikely thing for Mashiho to do.” “So you’re insinuating that it’s not of Junkyu? Considering that you barely know each other, that seems like a biased argument.” Yedam hesitates, and unable to think of a reply he deflates, growing smaller in size. 

Hyunsuk turns towards the principle and continues, “Sir, with all due respect, Yedam isn’t even answering your question; instead he blindly tries to defend his friend without having a way to know who actually activated the alarm. We as a student council and school community should treat everyone equally with no bias.” They collectively stare at Hyunsuk in awe, Junkyu raising his eyebrows in surprise at how well he argues despite seeming uninterested and inattentive only a moment ago. He originally wanted to take all the blame and get out of the office as quickly as possible, but not rooting for his best friend after he stands up for him seems unlawful. _“That's my best friend”_ he proudly thinks to himself, leaning back in ease.

“To _actually_ answer your question, I believe giving them both the same punishment would be the most appropriate. I recommend a detention.” 

_What..._?

“Very well! Both pupils get a week of detention. Yay you!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkyu meets the terror that started the canteen fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two different "chapters" are put into one, because they're both quite short. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

Junkyu walks with his head down as he sulks on his way to lunch, knowing he’ll have to nap on an uncomfortable wooden table instead of Hyunsuk’s home couch. 

“You have no right to be frustrated. You know, if I completely stood up for you, I would be doing the exact same thing as Yedam; and why should the principal take my side then?” Looking up, he sees an annoyingly familiar face offering him a juice box; Choi Hyunsuk, his longtime best friend.

“That would just be a game of luck, but now I got you a buddy to be in detention with.” He smiles brightly (but sarcastically) at Junkyu, making his eyes form into a crescent. Junkyu pushes his hand away, almost making the other drop his beverage. “That’s almost worse… But whatever.” 

Jaehyuk joins them as they awkwardly stand in cue, scratching his head as he turns his head towards Hyunsuk. “Haruto’s been sent home for the day,” he says casually, putting his hands in his pockets.

“For real? They caught him?”

“Yep, but he’s gonna be sent back for after school detention. One he’ll share with whatever kid that started a fight with him,” Jaehyuk turns away from Hyunsuk and towards Junkyu, giving him a sly smile, “and the two kids that pulled the fire alarm.” Junkyu feels his cheeks heat up, _a whole week of this huh?_

* * *

Junkyu waits outside the classroom assigned for their detention, exhausted out of his mind and desperate for a chair to sit on. He stands against the door wearing a pair of airpods; which usually isn’t allowed in school, but considering the circumstances (him already having a weeks detention; the longest the school is allowed to give a pupil in one go), the worst a teacher can do is yell at him, which he of course, can drown out with his music. The cherry on top being his black hoodie which he wears over his uniform, hopefully hiding his ears and the bag of gummies in his pocket. 

Suddenly he hears a ping from his phone. 

_(Incoming message)_

**5:50**

**ruto** : junkyuuuuuuuu!!!!!

are you there? 

I’m lost 

**5:51**

**ruto** : help pls

(CHARACTER DESCRIPTION) Watanabe Haruto is a fifteen year old freshman and arts major in YG Academia. He’s been Junkyu’s friend and Hyunsuk’s neighbor since childhood; and alongside Hyunsuk’s younger brother, the three of them would be scheduled playdates by their parents, which is how they all got to know each other. Tall, handsome, good proportions and dark eyes, he’s highly seeked after and well known by the freshmen, but much like Junkyu, he never shows any mutual interest. 

**kyu** : the kid that got me into this mess is now asking for my help 🙄

**ruto** : I didn't ask you to pull a goddamn FIRE ALARM

**kyu** : well I spared you a couple of bruises so .

thank me later

**ruto** : can we get back on track

WHERE are you

**5:52**

**kyu** : 3rd floor, literature hall, 404

**ruto** : ily

Junkyu’s friends have been unusually quiet on this particular day, which he has to admit he’s been enjoying. He loves his dear friends, but sometimes he doesn’t have the energy in him to entertain them. Not wanting to disappoint or bore the people you love most can weigh heavily on your heart. 

Sighing, he takes in a cold breath of air as he relaxes his muscles. _J_ _ust one more hour._

He looks through friends' twitter's to see what he’s missed, only getting around to Jaehyuk’sundecipherable tweets about the new episode of The Uncanny Counter, and Yoshi having a mental breakdown over his favorite soccer team losing the finals before he decided to listen to music instead, planning on patiently waiting for his youngest friend to make his way to him

but someone beat him to it. 

“Hey! Excuse me, do you know if this is room 404?” Junkyu quickly turns around, seeing the once empty hallway now containing a blond kid who he assumes to be a freshman by their young appearance. He studies the kid and lingers his stare for a little longer than the norm, something about him seeming familiar. _Why is this blondie needing directions after school hours?_

Then it clicks. 

“Why? Are you that kid that started a fight with Haruto?!” He yells out, startling himself with the loud sounds echoing on the walls. “I’m- he started it! And I have a name you know? Park Jeongwoo.”

(CHARACTER DESCRIPTION) Park Jeongwoo is a fifteen year old freshman and arts major in YG Academia. Tall and lean with big bright eyes, he’s often referred to as a “baby wolf” by his adoring friends. He loves to interact and _gossip_ with everyone, therefore known as a freshman-insider. You either hate him or love him.

“Ah. Ok.” Junkyu replies, uninterested in the rude freshman who tried to beat up the menace of his youngest friend, he returns to scroll through his social medias. “You never answered my question!” The kid walks closer as he huffs and puffs, clearly offended. “It is,” he says in a monotone voice, never looking up from his phone.

_This is gonna be a long hour._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter wasn't as interesting, which i'm sorry about, but the story has to progress to get the "better parts" somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any kind and/or kudos would be highly appreciated ♡
> 
> If anyone has twitter lets be moots !! i just moved so my new account is @kyuthinkr <3


End file.
